The Matchmakers
by lovedizzy2
Summary: This is a story about what would happen if two girls with an obsession for Fairy Tail couples got magically transported to Fiore and teamed up with Mira to get all the clueless people of Fairy Tail together. Pairings in the first chapter!


**Hia minna-san Dizzy here with a new fanfic! Don't worry I will still add chapters to my other story! Anyway if you don't like any of these pairings then turn back now!**

**Pairings: Nalu, Jerza, Gruvia, Gale, MiraXFreed, LissanaXBixslow, macarovXPorlyusica, Rowen, **

**T-Chan: hello there friends havnt seen you in a while**

** um T-Chan they can't see you**

**T-Chan: why do you always have to ruin everything for me i have this bar of soap *pulls out bar of soap* and i am not afraid to use it.**

**before this gets out of hand im going to go **

**T-Chan: Dizzy-Sama and I don't own Fairy Tail, do I look like some guy to you huh punk!**

**Yet again T-Chan they can't see you well on to the tail!**

**Prologue: **

It was a quiet afternoon in Lovedizzy2's bed room. Dizzy was sitting on her bed reading a book while T-Chan was in the bathroom praying at a soap shrine. T-Chan was trying to get the soap gods to let  
her go to Fiore and visit Fairy Tail. She didn't tell Dizzy her plans so when Dizzy got tired of listening to the chanting that had been going on for the past five hours she walked in and that's where everything went  
bad.  
"T-Chan! What the heck are you doing?!" Asked an enraged Dizzy. T-Chan turned around and looked at Dizzy sheepishly.  
"I am praying Dizzy-sama, would you help me with something?" She asked with a smile on her face. Dizzy nodded and T-Chan pulled her over to the shrine.  
"Now kneel down next to me and say in your head 'Soap gods please let us go to the place of our thoughts' ok?" She asked.  
"Fine I'll do it." She answered. Dizzy and T-Chan kneeled down and prayed, saying the words over and over in their heads. They heard a whoosh sound and then everything went black.

**Chapter 1 - Where are we?!**

*T-Chan's POV*

I felt as if i was hit by a train and then thrown off the empire state building into a lake, (yes i did just say lake, unexpected right) i then found someone shaking me vigorously and some muffled shouting noises.  
But that was the least of my problems i have a few questions to ask myself 'who am i again... oh yes I'm T-chan '. 'where am I ? What happened? Am i dead? Is this heaven?, if it is its really boring. Wait  
wheres Dizzy-Sama? Is Dizzy-Sama ok? Is she dead too? 'i am so confused right now'.

The muffled shouting began to get louder and the shaking became more severe, whoever was trying to wake me up is  
doing a pretty good job. Then my cheek began to sting and i realized whoever is trying to wake me up just darn right slapped me. 'seriously who slaps someone to try to wake them up'. 'ow that really hurt stupid person'.  
After a while i started recognize that voice and that person started hysterically sobbing. 'there is only one person who i know that sounds like that when they cry... DIZZY-SAMA IS CRYING'. 'what in the soap is going on here  
this never happens she never cries... there is only one thing to do in a time like this...'. I suddenly sit up and open my eyes to see a wailing girl with long golden blonde hair down to her waist in 2 braids. She was wearing a purple  
shirt with denim shorts and black combat boots. 'who in the world is this lady she looks WEIRD... why does she have the same piercing blue eyes as Dizzy-Sama'?

"Um who in the pancakes are you?" i ask. The girl looks up at me with a scary look in her eyes.  
"Really T-Chan how can you not recognize me what is wrong with you, do i seriously need to slap you AGAIN?" she yelled. I might be stupid but i could definitely tell she was very upset still.  
"seriously i don't know who you are, and why you know my name you weird stalker." i said still unsure what going to happen. What she did next blew my socks off. she slapped me right across the face like someone i know  
i did the one thing i know how to do. i pulled out a bar of soap and chucked it at her face. 'take that weirdo' Before the bar of soap hit her face she blocked it!'WHAT! how did she block my soap attack!? There is only one person who  
can do that...she...is...Dizzy-Sama!'

"Dizzy-Sama?" I ask unsure what would happen next. She then smiled at me and hugged me.  
"Thank the gods you remember who I am! Anyway have looked at what you are wearing?" she said.

I shook my head and I looked down. I was wearing a blue shirt with white on the shoulders and a purple bow and a black skirt with white on  
the bottom and black knee high socks and black combat boots. As I was looking at my fabulous outfit a strand of dark purple hair fell in front of my face. I then realized that my hair is dark purple.'REALLY! Out of all the colors out there  
my hair just had to be freaking DARK PURPLE!'

"I like the outfit, but the dark purple hair in the high pigtails is a little much." Said Dizzy-Sama.  
"Hey don't make fun of my hair! Have you seen yours? I mean really golden blonde what are you? A barbie doll?" I said as I fell on the ground laughing.  
"Well whatever! Hey T-Chan I gots a question for you." She said.  
"What?" I said.  
"Well...WHERE IN THE HECK ARE WE?!" She screamed.  
"Hey that was my question, meanie!" As I said that I stomped my foot on the ground and what happened next almost made me die of shock. Ice appeared on the spot where I stomped.  
"W-what just h-happened?" I asked with a fearful glance at the ice.  
"Well you stomped your foot and ice appeared." She said.  
"No duh! You stupid idiot!" I yelled at her.'I wounder what would happen if I said this...'  
"ICE DRAGON'S ROAR!" I screamed and it flipping worked. I heard a scream and then realized that I was aiming my roar at Dizzy-sama!  
"Umm...D-d-dizzy-S-sama a-are y-you ok?" I stuttered.

*Dizzy's POV*

'Uhg...what's going on why is it so bright and cold...wait that doesn't make any sense...what happened...oh yeah we found out that T-Chan had magic powers and that she's a DragonSlayer...then she tried out her roar...on...ME?! What  
the heck did she think she was doing?! But if she's an ice DragonSlayer, then why is it so bright?!' The brightness around me disappeared to reveal a shocked T-Chan.  
"Dizzy-Sama you're alright! And guess what!" She exclaimed.  
"What?" I asked.  
"Your a DragonSlayer too! A Sun DragonSalyer to be exact!" She exclaimed.  
"OMG! That's awesome!" I screamed. 'Well I guess we should go to the nearest town and figure out where in Fiore we are.'  
"T-Chan we should go and find the nearest town and find out where we are. Also we need new names...hmmmmm... I know my new name will be Hikari and what will be your name T-Chan?" I asked.  
"Hmmm...I got it! My new name shall be Takara!" She exclaimed. I nodded and we started walking in a random direction.

We walk into the night and after many days of walking we finally made it to a town. Well it was more like a city really but who cares we are sleeping in an inn tonight! Yeah! We strolled up to the nearest store to ask them where we were. Even though  
we past like five welcome signs that we just happened to miss.

"Hello sir, would you please tell us what city we are in?" Takara(T-Chan) asked with a smile.  
"Well little lady, you are in the beautiful city of Magnolia!" He exclaimed with a smile on his wrinkled face. It was then we realized that we were in the inn.'wow, I can be as dumb as T-Chan sometimes'  
"Um can we rent a room for the night?" I asked.  
"Sure, since you are new here I will give you a discount! 1200 jewel please." The old man asked.  
"Thanks!" I said. I took the key from him and left the inn. Well if we were in Magnolia, then we should join Fairy Tail!

"Takara let's go to Fairy Tail!" I exclaim.

**See you all next time!**

**T-Chan: Bubye now! *waves***


End file.
